Ignited
by Mistress of the Bells
Summary: When Misty left Ash, Ash went to Hoenn. Now, 3 years of not seeing each other, the two will be brought back together. And the outcome isn't good.


Mistress of the Bells: Hello, welcome to my first ficcie.  
  
Ash: Where am I?  
  
MB: In my lair (aka my basement).  
  
Ash: Uh-oh.  
  
MB: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Ash: Already doing that.  
  
MB: I'll bring Misty here if you will do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Ash: Okay. Mistress of the Bells doesn't own Pokemon. Period.  
  
MB: Good, here comes Misty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: First Day of Last Year  
  
Life at Slateport City was fun, except one little detail.  
  
" Oh look, there's Ash." A girl squealed.  
  
" Isn't he hot?" another whispered.  
  
It was the first day of school for Ash's senior year, and he hated it already. Misty had moved away 3 years ago, his very, very best friend. He still e-mailed her, but it wasn't the same. After becoming the Champion, everyone decided that he was hot and decided to try to hook up with him. True, he did have great muscles. But who wouldn't with Brock leading them through the wilderness, being the reader of the map.  
  
Ash had really grown since he began his journey. At 6'2 feet, he was pretty tall for his age. His black hair was still messed up, and his eyes were still chocolate brown.  
  
All the girls were attracted like bees to honey. It was annoying, when he wanted to work with 4 girls trying to each capture his attention. That really pissed him off.  
  
~* First Hour *~  
  
" Everyone take a seat please." Mr. Olson said, " Welcome to the worst year of your life. I advise everyone to buy anti-sleeping pills, cause you're going to really need them." Everyone giggled. " It's true, so stock up while there is a sale going on. College application forms, essays, projects. You're doing them all."  
  
Ash looked excited, this was a good excuse for not going out with girls ' Gotta go do homework' or ' Sorry, have a test and I have to study'. Oh goody.  
  
For the rest of the out, Mr. Olson just talked about school stuff. Nothing new.  
  
~* Second Hour *~  
  
This class was by far the easiest class for Ash. It was Gym, and he was really good at running. Mr. Reno didn't do anything but had out sheets and talk a little bit more.  
  
~* Lunch *~  
  
Ash didn't like lunch. Well, he liked lunch, but not the girls during lunch. Trying to eat on the run is a real pain. He nearly choked once until his friend Brendan hit him in the back and the piece of Cheeto flew into the principal's drink, and then drank it. Nobody knew he did it except Brendan.  
  
" Geez, getting ready to run again Ash?" a deep voice behind him asked. Ash turned around and saw Brendan holding his tray. " Don't choke again, that was embarrassing."  
  
Ash smiled and said hi. Brendan sat down and brought out his candy he had hidden in his pocket. " What the teaches don't know, doesn't hurt them." The students weren't allowed to have candy. Which meant everyone had some stashed away, in a false bottom or back in their locker.  
  
Ash smiled and went back to his own tray.  
  
" Hi Ash! Hi Brendan!" a voice piped behind them. They both looked back and saw Mae with her tray. " I didn't see you guys, make me look. You're mean." Ash and Brendan laughed. All the girls in the lunchroom glared at Mae.  
  
Mae was Brendan's girlfriend, and a good friend of Ash's. A lot of girls envied her in that position of ultimate power.  
  
For the rest of lunch, they sat and talked about their summers. As soon as the bell rang, they left on to their next classes.  
  
~* Third Hour *~  
  
" Hello children" the teacher proclaimed in a nasally voice. Brendan looked over at Ash and made a funny face. He screwed up his nose and looked exactly like Ms. Lint. Ash couldn't help but giggle. All the girls swooned hearing that giggle. They all thought that it was for them.  
  
Brendan rolled his eyes and went back to his history book.  
  
~* Fourth Hour *~  
  
It was Ash's holy hour. Being a senior, and having Study Hall at the end of the day. He could go home early. Ash, learning this, ran to his bike and zoomed off back home.  
  
~* Ash's Apartment *~  
  
" Pikachu, I'm home! Come here little buddy." Ash called throwing his backpack onto the couch. The little yellow Pokemon came running when he heard Ash.  
  
" Pika, Pika" Pikachu squealed.  
  
Ash picked him up and hugged him. Hearing all the commotion, Ash's Swablu came out of her bed and welcomed Ash. All of his other Pokemon were with Prof. Oak. Swablu did deliveries, and Pikachu was always with him.  
  
Ash then remembered that Misty didn't start school for a couple of days, and logged onto the Internet to see if she was on.  
  
Buddy List:  
  
WaterFlower101 -Currently logged on- Misty was on!  
  
RockMyWorld78 -Currently logged out- Brendan was still at school, the unlucky guy.  
  
HyperTorchic23 - Currently logged out- Mae was still there too.  
  
Ash called up the IM window for Misty.  
  
PokemonMaster: Misty!  
  
WaterFlower101: Ash! What day is it?  
  
PokemonMaster: Didn't think I forgot, did you? I sent it.  
  
WaterFlower101: Oh, yea. You did. Thanks for the e-card for my birthday. I'm coming to visit by the way.  
  
PokemonMaster: WHEN!  
  
WaterFlower101: Soon.  
  
PokemonMaster: ;______;  
  
WaterFlower101: Don't give me that look mister.  
  
PokemonMaster: ; _____________________________;  
  
WaterFlower101: Fine, I'll arrive this afternoon. I'm typing this on the ship I'm riding.  
  
PokemonMaster: YAY!  
  
WaterFlower101: I have to go, I need to tan.  
  
PokemonMaster: That's more important than me?!  
  
WaterFlower101: You'll see me in a little bit. Geez, calm down.  
  
PokemonMaster: Fine, Bye.  
  
WaterFlower101: Bye.  
  
WaterFlower101 has signed off.  
  
Ash jumped out of his chair and punched the air. " Pikachu, Misty's coming to visit!" Pikachu jumped up and Sparked Ash. Ash was burnt to a crisp. " Thanks a lot."  
  
Ash looked around the apartment. " Guess we had better clean, huh? Misty would freak if she saw this." Pikachu nodded in agreement, and they started to clean.  
  
Then a little bit later, Ash found himself in a completely clean apartment. He had found 3 Elixirs, 2 Poke balls, 3 Great Balls, and 17 Potions as well as his favorite socks that had disappeared a while back.  
  
Just as Ash fell onto his couch, the phone rang. He opened an eye, and groaned. With sluggish movements, he moved over to the phone and turned it on. Ash's mom appeared on the screen.  
  
" Hi honey. How are you, have you been changing your underwear, how is Pikachu?" she ranted.  
  
Ash blushed, the Pokemon Champion being asked if he changed his underwear. How humiliating.  
  
" Yes Mother, I'm fine. I have been changing everything and washing regularly. Don't worry, I'm fine." Ash muttered. His mother smiled.  
  
" Don't stay up too late dear. I have to go now; I need to water my flowers. Bye Bye Ashie dearest." She said sweetly.  
  
" Bye Mom" Ash said.  
  
Ash got up and went back to his place on the couch, and saw that the news was going to be on.  
  
" Time for the 6:00 news with Fred Casst. Today's top story, a ship bearing passengers from Cerulean City to Slateport has been hit with a storm. Police are out looking for passengers, and hope everyone made it out. Friends or family of any one aboard the ship are welcome to help search." Ash started shaking 'Misty!'  
  
Ash ran out the door to the Pokemon Center and got on the PC. " Professor, I need my Kyogre. It's an emergency!" Oak nodded and sent Kyogre. Ash went to the dock, and saw a crowd gathering. Officer Jenny was trying to calm down the crowd when he approached. The poor officer looked frazzled and tired.  
  
" Everyone, settle down. For those people who have Water Pokemon, can you please wait over by the boxes?" About 1/3 of the group stayed where it was. The 2/3 with the Pokemon was told to Surf alongside the boat, and to see if the sailors missed a floating passenger.  
  
" Okay, let's move out." Jenny yelled. The boat and Pokemon began to move slowly out to sea. Ash and Kyogre lead the water search, not intentionally, and Jenny and the sailors headed the air search.  
  
Everyone was calling for survivors, and their friends. Ash sped up and reached the sinking site. He saw many people floating there with a hold on a Water Pokemon or a piece of the ship. Ash didn't see a redhead, and was worried.  
  
The group got many of the passengers aboard the police ship. Jenny then leaned over the side. " How many of you can Dive to the ship? We need to check if anyone is still on board?" Ash was the only one to raise his hand. Everyone turned to him and started whispering  
  
" Ash, do you need scuba gear?" he nodded. Jenny tossed down a mask and tank. Ash situated it on him and told Kyogre to Dive.  
  
Down he went until he saw the ship. It was like the time Brock, Misty, and himself had been on the S.S. Anne. He saw an opening and sailed through. Everything was floating around and made swimming hazardous.  
  
' If I was an air bubble, I'd be at the top. And that's were the passengers would be.' Ash thought. Ash guided Kyogre up a large flight of stairs. Then he hit the air pocket. The air pocket started at the 5th floor, and the ship had 7 floors. He had a lot of searching to do.  
  
Ash started running and looking in each room. He didn't see anyone so he went up to the next floor.  
  
" WAAAAAA!" Ash heard crying to his left. A little girl stood there with her Staryu. Ash walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
" Hey, stop crying. I'm here to help you. What's your name?" The girl quieted. Ash carried her around the next floor. There was nobody else.  
  
Ash and the girl, whose name she confided to Ash was Rena, went to the last floor. Rena hugged Ash close as they looked. They didn't find anyone, so they headed down the stairs.  
  
Kyogre was waiting for them; thank god Jenny had given him an extra tank and mouthpiece. Rena would need it. She squealed when she saw Kyogre. Rena ran up to it and hopped onto its back.  
  
Ash got the scuba gear and put on himself, and the other on Rena. She bore this patiently, and when Ash was done she tried to go into the water. Ash held her firmly in place and Kyogre swam them up to the surface.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash and Rena climbed aboard the ship, and were immediately given warm blankets.  
  
Rena's mother came running when she heard her daughter was alive, and hugged Ash tell he nearly suffocated. Rena left with her mother but made Ash promise he would visit her whenever he could.  
  
Ash walked around the ship in search of Misty. When he nearly gave up, he heard her voice.  
  
" ASH!" He turned around.  
  
There was Misty.  
  
With a boyfriend?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
MB: Dun, Dun, And Dun.  
  
Ash: MISTY HAS A BOYFRIEND!  
  
MB: I can't revel it.  
  
Ash: Can I kill myself?  
  
MB: NO!  
  
Ash: Darn. 


End file.
